The Wandering Years: America
by J. Liha
Summary: Sanosuke meets a young girl while traveling in America... Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

The wandering years: America  
  
Chapter one: The journey ends  
  
By  
  
J. Liha  
  
  
  
"Land ahoy!" The lookout of the ship shouted. The man groaned, wishing he would shut up. Reluctantly, he awoke. It had been a long trip. He was glad they had finally arrived; the small storeroom he had stayed in had given him severe cramps. Sagara Sanosuke stood and stretched. His eyes darkened as memories of his friends filled his head. 'Kenshin, Jou-chan, Yahiko… fox.' Sano shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that followed. The first mate, who had given him the room, stepped in.  
  
"This is yer stop. I hate to lost ya Sagara; I've never had someone work as hard as you." Sanosuke smiled, knowing that that the first mate rarely gave out compliments.  
  
"Like I had any choice." He replied, and they both laughed. Sanosuke had tried to stowaway on the ship, but discovered on the first day. He told the crew he was penniless and would earn his keep as payment. It was then he befriended the first mate, an overall good man. The crew had reminded Sano of his gambling pals back in Japan. "Well, I better get moving. Thanks for the ride." He saluted.  
  
"Well if ya ever need to travel again, ya know where to find us." Sanosuke nodded and strode off the ship. He breathed in the fresh air.  
  
'America... this is it Sagara, no turning back. Now where's one of them gambling places?'  
  
On the other side of the city, a cloaked figure hurried home, ignoring the curious stares. "Mommy, who's that?" A little boy pointed.  
  
"Andrew Louis Smith, how many times must I tell you, don't point!" His mother huffed. The figure's lips twitched at the scene, hinting a smile. How she envied that child, so carefree and pure. The last childhood memory she had ended in the death of her parents. Yes, she envied the child, for not going through the torture she had. A single tear trailed down her cheek, hastily wiped away. She entered her mansion, fatigue taking over.  
  
"David, please tell anyone who comes here that I don't wish to see visitors." The butler nodded. He had known this girl all thirteen years of her life, a loyal servant and friend of her parents.  
  
"Shall I let you know when dinner is ready, miss?"  
  
"David, stop the butler act. You're like a father to me, formalities aren't needed."  
  
"Very well, Rumiko." She was very dear to him and he would gladly give his life for her. She was a unique child, a mixture of her parents that came from two very different worlds. She had an untamed spirit, a wild tomboy no one could control. Society would not hold her down with its chain of expectations.  
  
The cloak served to conceal her attire, which was hardly appropriate for a woman. Rumiko wore blue pants, which were extremely comfortable, and a black blouse. She would wear dresses outside occasionally, preferring to wear them at home. Her inky black hair fell to her shoulders, layered. And her eyes were a sigh to behold. They were a mix of blue and violet, entrancing anyone who looked into them. Her nose was pert, her lips full. Rumiko would be quite a sight when she matured, and her boyish figure would hopefully give way to curves, no longer giving her the appearance of a twig.  
  
David smiled lovingly. Yes, she was very special. And he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt her. A few hours later, Rumiko woke up from her nap, wondering how she'd pull off her plan. She didn't care that it was dangerous for a girl her age to walk at night by herself; she would go out, and survive. 'David will be mad, but I have to prove to him that I can survive out there without a guide!' Rumiko giggled, imaging his face when she came back. 'Hmm, the old bedsheet tactic might work.'  
  
She gathered all the sheets she could find and tied them together. A few minutes passed, and she surveyed her work with satisfaction. "Perfect..." Rumiko dressed in an outfit she herself had sewn. Black shorts and a blue shirt with a silver sash securing the shorts. (AN: No, I was not thinking of Misao's outfit. So there!) 'So scandalizing, it'd probably make the locals faint.'  
  
She secured her makeshift rope to her bedpost, slipped on her cloak, and started climbing down. She leapt off and slipped through the gate. Rumiko looked down at the ankle-high boots she wore concealing her knife. She tried to smile, but was unsuccessful. As fearless as she was, Rumiko couldn't help feeling a little uneasy with each step leading her farther from her home.  
  
Though tough, Rumiko hadn't the slightest idea about actual fighting. Her skills only extended to beating up a boy her age. She shook her head vigorously. 'No, I can survive like this! I do have the knife…' She stopped to see where she was and her eyes widened. Rumiko had unconsciously walked into the worst part of the city, home to prostitutes, gamblers, gangsters and the like. She was about to walk away when a slimy voice stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Lost?" Rumiko whirled around, meeting the lustful gaze of an obviously drunk man and his pals.  
  
"No, I know exactly where I'm going. Now out of my way-"  
  
"What's your rush?" He reached for her. "Now why don't you take off that cape so we can see your pretty little face?" She evaded him and started running, slipping into an alley. She paused to take a breath.  
  
"Going my way?" A slurred voice asked. A knot appeared in her stomach. What was she, a young girl of thirteen doing here? She might've seen more than most girls her age had but it didn't make her any different from them. Inside, Rumiko was still a vulnerable girl and a grown man could easily take advantage of her. She pulled out the knife, brandishing it menacingly.  
  
"Get back, or else." Her tone of steel hid the conflicting emotions inside her.  
  
  
  
"Or else what? Gonna try to stab me with that little knife of yours?" The man leaned in and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. It repulsed the girl, a wave of nausea coming over her. He pinned her arms down and pulled off the cloak violently. When he saw her face, he smirked. "This is gonna be fun. Oriental women are quite the delicacy, I hear." He began to slip off her shirt. Rumiko was terrified. What was he going to do to her? She screamed, causing the man to jump back. He growled in irritation and covered her mouth.  
  
Then he smiled at her, an evil glint of desire passing through his eyes. "Hmm… I have a feisty little kitten on my hands. Be good and you might enjoy this." He caressed her face with his thumb, slowly and deliberately. Then the man removed her sash. He enjoyed the horrified look on her face. She screamed again, praying silently that someone would hear her.  
  
"It's guys like you that give men a bad name." Sanosuke punched the man in the jaw, knocking him of Rumiko. He continued beating the daylights out of him until the man was half-dead. "Bastard, I should've finished you off." Sano spat. Rumiko heard his words with shock; this man was Japanese? It had been so long since she'd heard the language.  
  
"Hey… kid you ok?" He held out her cloak, cursing when he remember she might not be Japanese. 'Poor kid, she doesn't look older than fourteen. I really should've finished that guy off for doing such a thing.'  
  
"A-arigatou." Rumiko surprised herself; the words still flowed out of her mouth smoothly, despite how long it had been since she spoke the language. He looked at her, surprised.  
  
'So she is Japanese.' He yelped when she threw herself into his arms, sobbing for what could have been. It didn't matter that they had just met, Rumiko felt like she could trust him with her life. Sanosuke patted her head awkwardly. "Hey let's get you home." She sniffed and nodded, but refused to let go. He sighed and gestured for her to get on his back.  
  
Rumiko gave him directions and they were almost at the house. "Who are you?" She whispered.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke. And you, kid?"  
  
"Inoe Rumiko." They reached their destination and Sanosuke let her down, gaping at the structure.  
  
"This… is your house?" He stared at her. She got a good look at his features and blushed. He was very handsome, and his deep brown eyes were gorgeous. Rumiko nodded meekly, hoping he didn't hear her heart beating rapidly.  
  
She regained her composure and said, "Yes, please come in, I'm sure David would like to meet the man who saved me." He nodded and they walked in.  
  
'Who's David?'  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Whatever your comments, please review! And if you want to discuss my fic more, e-mail me at obsessed_with_kenshin@hotmail.com 


	2. Remembrance

Zosocrowe: Hmm… I don't know about what he'll do; get in trouble at a local casino maybe? Thanks for your review!  
  
Shinomori Misa: *bows* YAY! People love my fic! I feel so happy! ^_^x  
  
Not too many reviews… mou. -_- Guess I'll have to work harder! But because these two kind people asked for the next chapter, here it is!  
  
  
  
The wandering years: America  
  
Chapter 2: remembrance  
  
By j. Liha  
  
"Rumiko!" David rushed forward. "Where in Christ's name have you been?! I was worried out of my mind for you, and who is this man?" He glared at the ex-gangster that rivaled one of Battousai's. "I swear if you harmed a hair on her head, I'll- Are you listening?" Sanosuke stared blankly. What gibberish was this idiot spewing? English?  
  
"David, David, calm down. The man doesn't understand a word you're saying, he's Japanese." Rumiko said soothingly.  
  
"Hmph." David restated his words in Sano's native tongue.  
  
"Now you're speakin' my language, Pops." He directed a cool stare towards the butler.  
  
"POPS?!" A vein formed on his forehead. They began to insult each other angrily, shouting words that stained the innocent ears of Rumiko. And it would have gone farther than words had she not intervened.  
  
"Gentlemen!" The two glared at her.  
  
"WHAT?" Her lip trembled and she pretended to cry, hoping to inject guilt into them.  
  
"Y-you don't have to y-yell at me… I'm only a little g-girl!" David glared daggers at the younger man.  
  
"Now look what you did, you filthy brute! You made her cry!" He hugged the poor (AN: *Loud coughing heard) girl, stroking her back. "Rumiko, dear, please don't waste your tears on him! If you want, I'll get the police in here to send him on the streets again!" She sniffed pathetically and wiped at non-existent tears.  
  
"No, please don't send him away! I'll explain… as you know I, uh, snuck out, and suddenly found myself in the bad part of town. These awful men tried to hit on me, but I evaded them and ran into an alley. Unfortunately, another hooligan tried to vandalize me, and would've succeeded had Mr. Sagara not come to my aid." She finished dramatically. David glanced at Rumiko's savior suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, she's not lying!" He said defensively. She beamed at him.  
  
"Mr. Sagara, I owe you my life. Please accept my invitation to stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Uh… I-" He began, but David interrupted him.  
  
"Never refuse a lady's invitation!" He hissed.  
  
"Alright, don't lose your head Pops. I'll stay."  
  
"YAY!" Rumiko uncharacteristically began running around him.  
  
"Ok…" The butler raised an eyebrow upon seeing her behavior. Why did she favor this boy so much? Hmm… teenage girls had raging hormones, or so he was told. Might her fancy with him be partly because she found him desirable? He shuddered at the thought. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered to his young mistress.  
  
"Of course, he's seems like a charming man!" 'And very desirable!' A voice added. Rumiko colored at the voice's words. "Uh… Mr. Sagara, I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Thanks, and call me Sano. I don't like formalities."  
  
"Of course… Sano." She took his arm and led him up the stairs, the watchful eyes of David observing their every move. "Here it is!" She opened the door. Sanosuke's eyes bulged.  
  
"It's… huge." He croaked. There was a fine bed made of redwood with curtains surrounding it. The sheets were of light, expensive cotton and fine paintings adorned the walls. "Gave it a girly look, eh?" She narrowed her eyes and smacked his head.  
  
"I prefer the term, 'woman's touch'." He laughed loudly, a woman's touch? The girl was as spirited as Kaoru and Misao and probably just as violent.  
  
'Shame she doesn't really know how to fight.'  
  
"So… what brings you to America, Sano?" Rumiko inquired, plopping into an easy chair. Sanosuke sat onto the bed.  
  
'Damn this thing is soft…' "It's a long story." He replied shortly.  
  
"Oh… well, if you don't mind me asking, what's your past? And what are your friends like?" She questioned, eyes shining with curiosity. He began describing the Sekihoutai, what happened to his taicho, how he first met Kenshin and everyone else. Sanosuke described their pasts briefly, a wave of memories hitting him.  
  
"Wow… so this Kenshin is an ex-assassin?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Hmm, that lady doctor sounds interesting; going against society and facing sexism to do the things she loved. Could you tell me more about her?" Rumiko said admiringly. His friends seemed wonderful, a group of good people becoming a family and supporting each other. How she longed for friends like them!  
  
He smiled at her admiration. Yes, that was his fox. Helping people whether they supported her or not. "Well… we usually fight all the time, but still she's ok. Always nagging me about my hand because I never let it heal, annoys me to no end… she left for Aizu awhile before I left though, I miss her, just like the others do." He looked wistfully out the window, spotting a shooting star. 'What I'd give to see her again.'  
  
"So I'm guessing she's very special to you." The corners of her lips lifted, forming a kind smile.  
  
"Well they're all special, she's just a friend." Sanosuke responded quickly, feeling a little nervous about this girl of thirteen able to see what Megumi could not.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke, you're a horrible liar. Now you have to promise me something."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"When you see her again, tell her how you feel. She probably feels the way that you do, and you had better hurry before someone sweeps her off her feet. Besides, if she can't see already what a great guy you are, than she doesn't deserve you!" The youth declared boldly. He flushed; no one had ever complimented him like that. This girl was something, that was clear to him.  
  
"Do you really think she loves me back?"  
  
Rumiko had a triumphant smirk on her face. "I knew it, you can't hide from me! And to answer your question, yes I think she returns your feelings. Call it woman's tuition."  
  
"Hope you're right." He said softly. "So, what's your story? Who are your parents?" Rumiko's smirk faded. "They passed away eight years ago. It's really a long story."  
  
"I have the time." Sanosuke winked. She blushed, red spreading over her face.  
  
"Uh… ok, here it goes. You see, I'm not full Japanese. My mother was from Korea and my father from Japan." She winced, preparing for rejection and insults. Rumiko opened one eye, noticing Sanosuke towering over her. She blinked.  
  
"So… go on." He said, giving her a strange look. Her mouth dropped.  
  
"You… how can you be so calm? Aren't you going to hurl insults at me or something?" Sanosuke frowned.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Her gaze dropped to her feet.  
  
"Because I'm a… a mutt. Or so people say." She whispered the last word almost inaudibly, but he still heard her.  
  
"What?!" He said fiercely. Rumiko wouldn't meet his eyes. Sano tilted her chin up. "Look at me." Sanosuke demanded. She obeyed, meeting his eyes briefly. "You are as good as anyone else. It doesn't matter where you came from or who your parents were. And don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise!"  
  
"Alright…"  
  
"Promise?" Sanosuke held out his pinky.  
  
"I promise." They hooked pinkies and Rumiko silently made the promise to herself.  
  
"Good, but you don't have to go on if you don't want to."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm obligated to tell you, as you revealed the secrets of your past to me."  
  
'Why can't the girl speak normal Japanese?' He groaned. Rumiko cleared her throat.  
  
"My father was raised here, but was still brought up in the traditional Japanese way. He went to college, studied many languages and became a doctor. Then he chose to go to Korea to help the people there. He met my mother, the daughter of a merchant, and they fell in love. They knew their families would never accept their relationship so they eloped here and bought this house.  
  
My father taught my mother English and they later had me. They found David on the streets, looking for work and hired him as our butler, teaching him Japanese and Korean as well. While I was growing up, they taught me their native languages, knowing it would help me in the future. Life was good, until my father's family found us. I had just turned six…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rumiko get into the house!" Her father roared, trying to fend off the assassins sent to kill his family. His wife, Soo Min, rushed outside, tanto in hand. "What are you doing here? Get back into the house!" Ryo cried, feeling a knot in his stomach.  
  
"No darling, I'll fight them to the death!" She gave a savage war cry and began slashing wildly. An assassin attacked her, but barely gave her a scratch.  
  
"Where's the child?" One assassin growled.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'd tell you!" Soo Min spat in his face and slit his throat, the blood spraying onto her creamy peach skin. David held the six-year-old, hoping she'd stay quiet.  
  
"I'm scared…" She whimpered, burying her face into his chest.  
  
"I know Rumiko, but please stay quiet, alright?" The child nodded.  
  
"Damnit! There's too many of them!" Ryo cursed.  
  
"Ryo, you know we're not going to make it, right?" His wife asked, no emotion seen on her face as she slayed another assassin.  
  
"Yes darling, we'll die together." Tears ran down her face. "Don't cry, Soo Min, I want to die seeing your smile." She did so and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Are you ready, beloved?" She asked, eyes gleaming.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, now!" She screamed, thrusting the tanto into her chest, her mate doing the same with his katana. "Sa rang hae yo, Mi Youn, I love you." Having said these words, she kissed her husband one last time and began her eternal slumber. In all the chaos, David was able to slip away, carrying the little one with him.  
  
'Ryo, Soo Min. Your deaths are not in vain, for the girl shall live. I guarantee it.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Well there's your description of Rumiko's past… heh. I wanted to do something different for her background, not the Japanese woman meets foreigner thing… so whaddya think? Tell me in your reviews! 


	3. School

The Wandering Years: America  
  
Chapter 3: School  
  
By J. Liha  
  
Yes, yes, I'm alive! Can you believe it? Sorry it took so long for this chapter people! I kinda had trouble with this one and beginning to doubt everything about my life, including my writing. But enough of my sob story, I must thank the wonderful people who reviewed (not too many, sadly -_-), but wonderful nonetheless!  
  
Shinomori Misa: YAY! Someone likes Rumiko's past… I might be doing something right! I checked out some of your writings, nice stuff!!  
  
Arashi: You have been so kind to me, offering to edit some stuff with my fic! And I love your story! Awaiting the next chapter!  
  
Susan: Another wonderful person! With good stuff too! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Sagara Sanosuke: S-sagara Sanosuke-sama reviewed my fic? :::bows::: I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy! Well Rumiko's dad does kinda "rescue" her mom… later chapters though! Anyhoo, are you going to put another chapter for your story or what? C'mon, I reviewed your fic buddy! You got your ten yen from Yahiko!  
  
The Nameless Archaeologist: Heh, yeah now that I think about it, it is kinda stretching… but that's ok 'cause this is fiction! BWAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for your kind words!  
  
  
  
And now, on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
"And we were somewhat forced to move, David chose to go to Japan, oddly enough… only recently have we come back." Rumiko sighed. Ever since Sanosuke had come, the mask she wore was breaking. She was more talkative, and more emotional overall. Actually, Rumiko was glad, feeling someone was helping her up from the deep abyss she felt trapped in. Her companion sat there in shock. How could anyone be so cruel? People should be able to love whoever they wished to, no matter who they were. Despite his reputation for not being very smart, he knew what love was.  
  
Love was that feeling he got anytime he was near his fox. It took many shapes and forms, one of those things that saved people from losing their minds in this sick, sad world.  
  
"Sano?" The girl waved her hand in his face frantically.  
  
"Huh?" He blinked.  
  
"It's getting kind of late, so I'm going to bed now. Goodnight!" She said cheerfully and walked out of the room, humming a little tune. Sanosuke stared at her retreating back, then shrugged and dove under the covers, welcoming the sleep that claimed him. Rumiko sat in her room, hugging the photograph of her parents to her chest. They seemed so happy together, a young couple whose lives had been cut short. "Mother… Father…" She whispered, swallowing back the tears at the back of her throat.  
  
She placed it on her dresser and fell asleep shortly after. David entered the room quietly, tucking the sheets around her, sighing as a tear slid down the sleeping face. 'Even now, it still hurts, doesn't it Rumiko?'  
  
Morning soon came and the sun peeked through her windows, urging her to wake up. She yawned, but let out an audible gasp noticing she was still dressed in her clothes from yesterday. 'Hmm… I must've been really tired. Oh well…' Someone knock and she quickly sat up. "Yes?"  
  
"Rumiko, hurry and get ready, we're enrolling you into school today." She groaned loudly, realizing her summer vacation was close to finishing.  
  
"David, must I?" The butler sounded horrified.  
  
"Of course you must! Having an education is the only way you'll get somewhere!"  
  
"But I don't know if I can take another year of those spoiled prisses!"  
  
David sighed. Yes, he knew what the girls at Hampton's Academy for Young Ladies were like. Regardless, she still needed proper schooling.  
  
"Rumiko, you can deal with them. But if they try anything, report to the Headmistress."  
  
"You know me better than that, I hope. I won't lower myself to such an act of cowardice!" Her guardian shook his head, smiling. The girl would never allow someone to do what she couldn't. It had taken him awhile to convince the girl that the maids were capable of cleaning without her help. However, she still insisted on cleaning her own room and picking up what messes she made. "I'll see you at breakfast." The young mistress' voice jolted him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well try to hurry!" He took his leave, not bothering to wake their "guest" up. Sanosuke rubbed his eyes wearily. Suddenly Rumiko burst into the room, freshly bathed and dressed.  
  
"Sano, you still aren't dressed? I thought David woke you up!" She asked incredulously. Sanosuke snorted. Of course the old man was content to let him sleep the day away. The girl dismissed the matter, refusing to believe David would do something like that deliberately. "The maids can draw some hot water for your bath, I'll tell them right away!" She ran out of the room. Sanosuke let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. There was something different about her… he could feel it. It felt supernatural, almost as if Rumiko had some sort of hidden power.  
  
A maid entered the room timidly. "Your bath is ready." She said, hoping she'd said it right. Her mistress had only taken five minutes to teach her the words. Sanosuke's head snapped up.  
  
"Wha?" He realized what she'd said. He nodded his head, indicating he understood. The maid motioned for him to follow her. 'I have got to learn English, there's no way I'm traveling the world using all these hand gestures… Wonder if the kid'll teach me?' The maid stopped, opening a door. Some clothes were already prepared for him, he noticed. A black suit complete with red tie.  
  
Sanosuke turned to thank the maid, but she had slipped away quietly. The boy shrugged and stripped, stepping into the foreign tub. He finished quickly but was faced with another dilemma. How was he supposed to get into the suit? Sanosuke stepped out, wrapping a towel around his body. A maid came in, he saw that she was Japanese and sighed with relief. No more stupid hand gestures. She was an elderly woman, with eyes that seemed to shine with life.  
  
"Ah, so you're the youngster Rumiko has told me about. Well, looks like you need help with that suit." She took a step forward, smiling a bit lecherously, or so it seemed to Sanosuke. "Come now, don't be shy, you're not the first man I've seen in your state! Ohohohoho!" The boy edged away, feeling cornered. She pounced and screams were heard. Thirty minutes later he ran down the stairs, colliding with a certain butler.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" David snapped.  
  
"Watch the temper Pops, I am not a morning person."  
  
"So what, you're going to hit me or something? Well bring it on, kid; I'll have you know I was the wrestling champion in school!" The man cried. Rumiko came by the two and saw them arguing.  
  
'Those morons! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!' She took David by the arm and Sanosuke by the ear. "Come along children, breakfast has long since been ready." Her tone was cold.  
  
"Hey, how come you're not dragging him by the ear?" Sanosuke whined pitifully.  
  
"Because he's one of my elders, though I'm disappointed in him too!" She answered flatly. They reached the table without further incident and sat, preparing to eat. Rumiko took up her chopsticks, devouring the meal in less than fifty seconds, wiping her mouth delicately with a napkin. Her companions gaped at the sight. She let out a small hiccup.  
  
"Oh!" She reddened.  
  
"Any particular reason for your change of eating habits?" David questioned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Forget it. Oh, and by the way, you don't honestly think you're going out in that?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You want her to wear a dress or somethin'?" Sanosuke asked, confused.  
  
"I'm enrolling into school today." Rumiko responded, making a face.  
  
"Oh…" 'Girls go to school here? Weird…"  
  
"Yes, it's an all girl's private school." Sanosuke gave the older man a blank look. "I'll explain it to you while Rumiko changes into something more appropriate." She shot him an angry glare. He merely smiled sweetly in return. She trotted up the stairs, emerging from her room a few minutes later clothed in a gown matching the color of her eyes.  
  
Rumiko cleared her throat, announcing her presence. The men looked up, mouths dropping. "Uh… is this too fancy for your taste?" She asked, slightly nervous from the attention. Her guardian quickly regained his composure and coughed.  
  
"No, it looks lovely on you." He stated.  
  
"I really must wonder why men would find this monstrosity attractive on a woman…" She muttered, playing with her skirt. "And Sano?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Close your mouth before something flies in there." Rumiko advised, eyes sparkling with merriment.  
  
"Oh… right."  
  
"Well, shall we go?" David asked. The young mistress nodded and they walked out of the house.  
  
"My father's suit looks charming on you, Sano." Rumiko remarked.  
  
"It's your Dad's?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but how did you get into it?"  
  
"One of the maids helped me." He said hastily, hoping to stop any more questions about the suit. David walked to the stables to draw a carriage for them.  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can... you teach me how to fight?" The girl asked shyly.  
  
"Why not… but can you teach me English? I'm gettin' tired of all this waving of hands."  
  
"I was planning to; you really can't survive around her without knowing some. Oh, I almost forgot, how would you like a job as my bodyguard? You don't have to say yes."  
  
"Heh, I could use a job. I do need to pay ya back."  
  
"No, no, no! Teaching me how to fight is enough, I just thought you'd like to have something to do."  
  
"Yeah, alright." The carriage stopped in front of them. "Haven't ridden one of those in awhile." Sanosuke muttered, remembering the little incident with Saitou in Kyoto. (AN: You know the one where Saitou tries to stab my poor baby?) David stepped out, helping Rumiko in and glaring at the ex-gangster. The trio set off for the school and arrived there quickly. They were let in promptly and walked to the Headmistress' office. The butler knocked politely, forever the gentleman.  
  
"Come in." A shrill voice invited. They stepped in, David kissing the hand of the plump, beady-eyes woman.  
  
"Madame Hampton, you are the vision of loveliness today." Rumiko began translating under her breath for Sanosuke. The ex-gangster shook with silent laughter; it was obvious the Headmistress was quite the opposite.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Smith, you flatter me!" She giggled, staring at the man appreciatively. Though in his mid-forties, David was not at all ugly. His hair of gold had small streaks of silver, and his ocean blue eyes sparkled with life. He wasn't in bad shape either; the effects of old age not claiming him yet. Rumiko stepped forward.  
  
"Hello ma'am, I trust you're well?" She inquired, knowing she was obligated to ask this and not caring what the answer was.  
  
"Oh, I've been fine, thank you. I assume you are here to enroll into our school?"  
  
"Yes Madame Hampton, we have." David answered for her.  
  
"Well then Rumi dear, why don't you and your…?" The Headmistress raised an eyebrow. The man besides Rumiko was terribly handsome.  
  
"He's my… cousin." She replied quickly.  
  
"Yes, well why don't you and your cousin go wait outside? This shouldn't take long."  
  
  
  
*doges thrown objects* Ha! Missed me! Nyah, nyah! *gets hit in the face* Itai… oh you mean people, I know there wasn't much of a plot in this chapter but be patient! More revealed in the next chapter! Oh, and a warning. This fic will suddenly revert to a fantasy type of fic. I mean, it will sort of deal with the supernatural. It just came to me one day, I hope you don't mind. 


	4. Betrayal

The Wandering Years: America  
  
Chapter 4: Betrayal  
  
By J. Liha  
  
g3ozLizh: Did you think I was going to pair Rumiko with Sanosuke? Ah well… I guess it kinda seems that way. -_- Gah, I wasn't trying to do that, I swear!  
  
Sephy: Yes, the poor dear is not very well liked. ^_^x Anyhoo, yep I'm aiming for a sort of supernatural twist. Thanks for your kind words!  
  
CyberSerpent: ^_^x It's ok, I don't mind.  
  
Anyhoo people, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. -_-  
  
  
  
"All right, we're done." The Headmistress stacked some papers, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Madam Hampton." David inclined his head slightly and walked out. Rumiko stood upon seeing him.  
  
"That was short…" Sanosuke muttered, standing.  
  
"It doesn't take long to enroll someone into a school, Sano. Anyway, is it just me, or was she hitting on you?" The girl asked, amusement plain in her voice.  
  
"Don't remind me." The butler groaned comically. They began to walk towards their carriage, when a girl flew out of nowhere and smacked into Rumiko. She rubbed her head, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Watch where you're going you… Jane?" Rumiko asked, staring at the blonde-haired green-eyed girl.  
  
"Rumi?" They embraced and began an animated conversation in English. "Who's that?" Jane nodded in Sano's direction.  
  
"My cousin."  
  
"He's easy on the eyes, if you catch my drift." They exploded into giggles. Rumiko smiled at her friend.  
  
'She's the only girl I know who's not a little priss.' Jane was rather spirited, but didn't object to dressing like a lady. "Did you enroll yet?" Rumiko inquired.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna come over?"  
  
"Okay. David, can I go?"  
  
"Please sir?"  
  
"I suppose so…" The butler replied, sighing.  
  
"Thank you! I'll be home for dinner!" The two scampered away.  
  
"So, what are your plans for the afternoon?" David quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"No idea. Hey, starting tomorrow I'm employed."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Gonna be the kid's bodyguard."  
  
"What? When did you two arrange this?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"We'll see about that. How can I trust you with Rumiko? For all I know you could leave her alone to go gambling or whatever hoodlums like you do." The butler narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Lay off, Pops, I'm not that stupid."  
  
'Could've fooled me.' David thought, smirking. "Whatever, let's go get a drink. I need one." He rubbed his temples wearily.  
  
"Whaddya know, the old man has a backbone!" The youth clapped him on the back.  
  
"You have no idea." His companion replied dryly. He led Sanosuke to a well known bar and they began to drink and talk.  
  
"Your room's lovely!" Rumiko cried, taking in the coral-colored room with matching bed sheets and curtains.  
  
"I know, I just had it redone. But it's a bit too girly for your tastes I bet." Jane grinned.  
  
"You're right when you're right."  
  
"Anyway, how long has your cousin been here? You must really like him; I've never seen you so happy."  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Rumiko asked nervously.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"He's not really my cousin." She admitted, explaining how they met.  
  
"Are you pulling my leg?" Jane asked. Her friend shook her head.  
  
"Well then, I'd say he is quite the skilled one. He's handsome and can throw a good punch!" She remarked, hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Give me a break. Sorry to break it to you but he's taken."  
  
"Well you're a bold one, claiming him before he's yours."  
  
"No, not me! There's someone he left behind."  
  
Jane smiled wistfully. "It's just like one of those lovely romance novels!"  
  
"You read such things?" Rumiko asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oops, I wasn't going to tell anyone. Don't tell, Mother won't be very happy. Nor will Daddy." A blush appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"Ugh." Jane's face turned serious.  
  
"Rumi, I need to warn you about-" She stopped.  
  
"What do need to warn me about?"  
  
"Nevermind, excuse me for a minute." The girl fled into an empty storeroom. She gasped when a gloved hand covered her mouth.  
  
"So, what were you planning to warn your friend about?" An oily voice asked. Jane slid out of his grasp.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me!" She exclaimed, slapping him. He grabbed her from behind, laughing and caressing her cheek. Jane winced, it was a horrible sound.  
  
"Remember who's keeping your dear mother hostage." The man whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck. She shuddered. "Farewell, little one." He kissed the girl's hand softly and slipped away. Jane leaned against the wall, tears flowing freely.  
  
"Rumi, I'm so sorry." She pressed her face into her hands and began to sob quietly. Rumiko sat in her friend's room, perplexed.  
  
'What does she mean? Am I in danger? Why did she suddenly stop?' She stood, exiting the room. A maid ran into her and began apologizing profusely but Rumiko cut her off. "It was my fault. Please inform Miss Jane that I must take my leave." The maid nodded.  
  
"Yes Miss Rumi. I'll draw up a carriage for you."  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth." The maid scurried away. A few minutes later Rumiko arrived home. She walked into the living room to find a drunk David and Sanosuke.  
  
"Eyyyy Rumiko! We jish had a couple o' drinksh, so we'z a lil drunksh." Sano grinned. David pushed him out of the way and crushed the girl in a giant bear hug.  
  
"My lil girl ish back! How'z your friendsh?"  
  
"David… need… air." Rumiko gasped.  
  
"Whoopsie daisy. Sorry. He released her.  
  
"I am ashamed of you two! Do you know how bad of an influence you are right now?"  
  
"Stopsh yellin'." Sanosuke winced, holding his head.  
  
"Fine. However, I want both of you to go to your rooms! Sleep the alcohol off, and if you wake up in pain I won't pity you."  
  
"Okay. Forward!" David pointed upstairs and up they walked, going into their respective rooms.  
  
"Morons." Rumiko rolled her eyes. She sat down in the tea room wearily. A maid approached her.  
  
"Mistress, would you like some milk and cookies?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." The maid returned with the tray. "Are you new?" Rumiko asked, not recognizing her.  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Renee."  
  
"Have one." The girl gestured to the cookies.  
  
"I couldn't possibly-"  
  
"No, it's perfectly all right." Renee timidly picked one up and began nibbling on it. "Did Martha make these?" Her mistress questioned, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, she a very good cook."  
  
"Definitely. So where do you come from? And how old are you?"  
  
"I came from France, and I'm eighteen."  
  
"You don't seem to have a trace of an accent." Rumiko remarked, sipping her milk. "Would you like some?"  
  
"Please." The girl poured Renee a cup. "Well, I have been living here for a while."  
  
The girls talked for the rest of the afternoon, but Renee left to finish her chores. Rumiko sighed and walked up to her room. She flopped on the bed and reached under the mattress, pulling out a small blue book. Rumiko would put her rantings, poems, and hopes in there. She grabbed a pen and began to write.  
  
"Lone wolf, running in the night. Grieving for his loved one he left behind. Not much of a poem." The girl mused, putting the book away. She looked at the calendar on her wall. "School begins tomorrow? Wonderful...." Rumiko said dryly. She changed into a nightgown and fell asleep.  
  
Morning came, the sun's rays waking the girl up. She rose and dressed silently, walking down the hall to check on Sanosuke. He was lying in his bead, holding his head in pain.  
  
"I hope you know you deserve that." One eye opened slowly.  
  
"Go 'way, kid." He groaned sitting up.  
  
"No, I feel like tormenting you some more." Sano blinked. His hangover wasn't as bad as usual.  
  
'Must've been cuz of the sleep I got.' He glared at her. "You remind me of the weasel girl." She smiled sweetly. Sano sighed. "If you're going to bother me, at lest get me something for my hangover." He put all the pain he had into his voice.  
  
"What'd you think I was going to do? Besides, how good of a bodyguard would you be with a headache?" Rumiko left, calling the maids to bring tea to the men. An hour later they stumbled down. The trio ate breakfast quietly and soon Rumiko had to leave for school.  
  
"My bodyguard is coming with me, right?" She nudged Sanosuke.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. But how am I supposed to follow you all day?"  
  
"Madame Hampton will allow it, I'm sure. Here's your satchel and lunchbox, Rumiko." David answered.  
  
"What about me?" Sanosuke asked indignantly. The older man rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's enough for both of you in there." He helped Rumiko into the carriage, Sano following.  
  
"Bye, David!" She waved cheerfully.  
  
The carriage stopped at the school and she climbed out. "C'mon Sano, I'm going to be late!" He followed, grumbling, and they entered the massive building.  
  
"Hey, what's with all these paintings?"  
  
"You didn't see them yesterday? They're pictures of the old Headmistresses."  
  
"Looks like they tuck away the groceries." The ex-gangster winked.  
  
"Idiot!" She whacked him on the head.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Make sure you don't say such things before the Headmistress." Rumiko said, looking for the main hall, exasperation clear in her voice.  
  
"Whaddya mean? It's not like she could understand me."  
  
"…True." Finally, they reached the main hall, where the Headmistress greeted them.  
  
"Oh Rumi, you've arrived!" She gave an obviously fake smile, but it became genuine when she saw Sanosuke. "Hello, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name last time."  
  
'What's the old bag jabbering about?' He gave her a blank look.  
  
"He's currently dealing with a bad case of laryngitis. His name is Sano-Samuel Small." Rumiko cut in.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry! I do hope you get better."  
  
'Might as well tell her now.' "Uh, Headmistress, I have something to confess. Samuel is my bodyguard, not my cousin."  
  
"A… bodyguard?"  
  
  
  
And so ends this chapter. YAY! Anyway, things get a little more interesting. ^_^x Please R&R, constructive criticism appreciated. 


End file.
